Their Love Story
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Zuko and Katara have been dating in secret, but Katara's father finds out in an unexpected way and does not want his daughter with a Fire Nation man, so he takes her away. Will love reunite Zuko and Katara? Or not? Songfic to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.


**After hearing the song **_**Love Story **_**by Taylor Swift everywhere, I decided to finally listen to the whole song and watch the music video. The weird thin was, I heard the son before seeing the video and pictured it the same way the music video was, beginning and ending with modern times with a sort of olden/medieval type time in the middle. So it was really bizarre that the music video was how I pictured it. Anyway, it inspired this Zutara story since Zutara is sorta like Romeo and Juliet. So here's **_**Their Love Story**_**.**

**One more thing, I suggest listening to the son while reading this story. I did it and it was really cool :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Love Story**_**.**

The grand ballroom of the Fire Nation palace was crowded with friends and politicians for the ball celebrating Fire Lord's Zuko twenty first birthday (of course the ball was his Uncle Iroh's idea though). The last guest to arrive was the Water Tribe Ambassador, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. She slid inconspicuously into the ballroom, staying near one of the tall, gold, dragon shaped pillars. At nineteen years old, Katara had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her dark brown, wavy hair, which had grown well pass her waist, was piled on top of her head in elegant curls held in place with an intricate silver headband. Her make-up consisted of dark blue eyeshadow, dark pink blush and red lip loss. She was wearing an off the shoulder, shimmery ice blue gown, the skirt and long sleeves decorated with elaborate blue swirls and blue sandals with small sapphires on them. She still wore her mother's necklace, along with silver chandelier earrings embedded with sapphires and silver bangles.

Katara scanned the ballroom for one specific person. Her (secret) boyfriend, Fire Lord Zuko. They had been dating for a year, but in secret. Zuko had his political image to think about, and Katara knew her brother and- especially- her father, would totally flip out. Neither were to fond of the Fire Nation, even after the war. And her father was wary that Zuko would end up like his father.

Katara smiled as she spotted Zuko, looking painfully bored as he listened to one of the older politicians. Every time Katara looked at him, it amazed her that she use to hate him. She remembered the first time she saw Zuko when he came to the South Pole. Despite her fear of him at that time, she did think he was handsome. All of that seemed like it happened so long ago though.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

When Zuko caught Katara's eye, Katara curled a finer at him, signaling him to follow her. She walked to two large glass doors toward the back of the ballroom onto the large balcony. Katara leaned against the railing and looked back at the party, the flickering lights of the candles and spinning gowns on the dance floor.

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

Katara smiled as she watched Zuko make his way through the crowd toward her onto the balcony.

"Hello," he said, leaning on the railing next to her,"You came."

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

"I wouldn't miss your birthday party," Katara said, "My boat was just running late. And my father insisted on coming with me" To her surprise, Zuko intertwined is fingers with hers. In public, they were careful not to even touch.

"I was thinking," Zuko said, looking down at their intertwined hands, "We should let everyone know. About us I mean."

"Everyone?" Katara asked, "How much is everyone?"

"Our families," Zuko said, kissing the knuckles of Katara's hand, "Our friends. The Fire Nation. The world." Katara looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "What about your image? And I don't even want to _think _about Sokka and my father-" Katara was cut off suddenly when Zuko's lips pressed against hers. All too soon, he pulled away, but rested his forehead against hers, his arms wrapped securely around her waist as her hands rested on his chest.

"Remember last month?" he said, "When I threw pebbles at your window while you stayed here so I could get you attention." Katara nodded and giggled.

"A handful of those pebbles hit me in the head," she said. Zuko chuckled.

"Well you opened the window the same time I threw it," he said, "Anyway, remember what I said that night?" Katara nodded with a knowing smile.

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _

"Yeah," she said, "You said you loved me and that you'd do anything for me."

"And that includes not caring what other people think," Zuko said, "I want everyone to know about us. I'm tired of hiding." Zuko captured Katara's lips in another kiss, deeper than the last. Katara's arms snaked around Zuko's neck, pulling him closer...when someone suddenly shouted from the open glass doors "Katara!" Katara and Zuko jumped apart.

"Katara, what were you thinking?" Katara's father, Hakoda shouted. The party had halted to a stop behind him.

"Dad I..." Katara was at a lost for words. Hakoda crossed his arms.

"Come here," he ordered, "We're going home."

"Dad, why are you acting like this?!" Katara shouted, "So what if he's Fire Nation, I love him!"

"You can't love someone like him!" Hakoda shouted back, then turned to Zuko, "And you stay away from her! I don't want my daughter associated with your kind!" Tears of anger burning in her eyes, Katara stormed passed her father.

_  
And my daddy said, stay away from Juliet_

Katara ran as far as the grand staircase when she collapsed onto the steps, sobbing. Her dad was being so prejudice against Zuko, just because he was Fire Nation. A pair of warm familiar arms wrapped around her sobbing form.

"Don't leave me Zuko," Katara whimpered into his chest, "Don't listen to him."

"I won't," Zuko said, slowly rocking Katara back and forth in a comforting way, "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

"Come with me," Zuko said. They stood up and Zuko took her hand, leading her up the stairs and throuh another pair of glass doors. This led to a garden with a small pond that contained a family of turtle ducks swimming around in it.

"I always come here when I want to think," Zuko said, sitting near the pond. Katara followed suit. Out in this garden, it was like they were completely alone, cut off from the rest of the world.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

Katara wanted nothing more than to run from all this. Run away somewhere with Zuko. Somewhere like this garden, where they could be alone.

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

"I better go before my father comes," Katara said, standing.

"Meet me out here at midnight, okay?" Zuko said. Katara nodded, giving him a small smile before walkin away.

**That night**

Katara stuffed pillows under her covers, just in case her father came in while she was gone. He kept opening the door every fifteen minutes to check on her. She tied a blue silk bathrobe around herself and snuck quietly out her room to the garden she and Zuko were at earlier. Zuko was already waiting there for her, in a casual red robe, feeding bread to the turtle ducks. She sat quietly next to him, pecking his cheek before resting her head on her shoulder.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

"It's nice here," Katara said softly, "Quiet."

"That's why I like it," Zuko said, throwing the last piece of bread to the turtle ducks, "Although I like it better with you here." Katara looked up at him and smiled. Zuko leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on her lips, which evolved into a deeper one. Zuko moaned into Katara's mouth as he gently pushed her down onto the grass.

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

They forgot for a moment the trouble with Katara's father or everyone knowing they were together. She was Zuko's scarlet letter. Something forbidden, right there for everyone to see.

"Katara," said a stern voice suddenly. Katara shot up, Zuko rolling off her. Tears were in her eyes as she recognized the voice. Her father's voice.

"Dad please," Katara said. Hakoda scowled.

"Get your stuff, we're leaving," he said, "_Now_." Katara looked from Zuko to Hakoda, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't leave you," she whispered to Zuko. But how could she defy her father?

"I'll find you again," Zuko promised, cupping her face in his hands, "Just go with him. Let him cool off and understand whats happening between us. Katara, I'll wait forever for you. I'll search from here to the end of the world for you."

"You promised not to leave me," Katara said as her eyes burned with tears again.

"I'll always be with you," he said, "Right here." He placed a hand right over her frantically beating heart. She gave Zuko one last kiss, before standing and running away before she could have second thoughts and go back.

_Oh oh_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't her father get pasts his stupid assumptions about Zuko, just because he was Fire Nation? Wasn't love suppose to overcome anything? Would Zuko really find her again?

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's so real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh_

**Two years later**

Katara stood near the ocean of the Southern Water Tribe. It had been two years since her father made her leave Zuko. He had refused to listen to reason when Katara tried to explain her and Zuko's love. They had moved all over the Earth Kingdom since her father knew tat the first place Zuko would come looking for Katara was the South Pole. They had only returned to the South Pole a few months ago.

Why was it taking Zuko so long to find her? Had he forgotten about her or found someone else? Slowly, Katara's faith in Zuko slipped. He was never coming back, was he?

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

"Katara," said a familiar, husky, male voice. No, it couldn't be. Katara spun around to see...

"Zuko!" she shouted happily, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. Zuko chuckled softly, holding her tight.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

"I searched everywhere for you," Zuko whispered into her hair, "Who would have guessed you'd be right where we first me. The exact place actually." Katara pulled back and looked around. He was right. This was the same place Zuko's ship ad landed so long ago in search for Aang, and where Katara had first seen him.

"I thought you had forgotten about me," Katara said, "That you'd find someone else."

"Never," Zuko said softly.

_  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

To Katara's surprise, Zuko bent down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko said, opening the box to reveal a gold ring with a diamond in the middle and three sapphires on the right of it and three rubies on the left.

"Will you marry me?" Zuko asked, a bright smile lighting his face. Katara stood there in shock.

_He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

"Yes," she finally chocked out, tears of joy in her eyes as she nearly started bouncing up and down, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Zuko slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss Katara, picking her up right off the ground and spinning her around.

"But my father," Katara said when they broke apart, "He won't approve-"

"I already spoke to him before coming to see you," Zuko said, his smile widening, "I finally got through to him. He accepts our love and today you are coming to the Fire Nation to pick out a white dress for the wedding." Katara smiled brightly at him before kissing him again. Finally, everything was as it should be.

_I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

A happy ending to their love story.

**I'm doing a sequel to this, although I'm not sure of the title yet. I hope everyone liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
